


Mindful

by HouseOfFinches



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfFinches/pseuds/HouseOfFinches
Summary: Vision and Wanda have private conversations.





	Mindful

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet edited so beware!  
> Just fluff while I continue to procrastinate.

  
_Viszh..._

His name echoed in his mind, its intonation disctinctly _her_ , golden, inviting. Mid-morning sun broke through the wall of windows, casting clouded rays along the tiled floor.

 _Viszh..._ Her accent playful, a challenge. This game was new, if it could be called a game, but he was smart enough not to turn to look at her, not to let his mouth form the smile that came when she called for him.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Her question was nuanced, double-edged: its innocence feigned, a question that didn’t ask but rather _demanded_ , sent images of her half-dressed, smiling up at him, tumbling into his consciousness.

He felt himself take a breath deeper than necessary.

 _Vision!_ She teasingly chastised him. He stole a glance at her then, finding her staring intently at the book in her lap, the hint of a grin pulling up her lips.

He looked around the room, finding a few of his teammates busy with pastimes, paying no attention to the secret conversation between he and the witch. He too attempted to look occupied with the small book of poetry before him.

 _I wish I could touch you..._ she thought at him, impressions of her fingers tracing his face, her body pressed against him, an illusion he was easily lost in, submerged, like a dream.

He heard himself sigh, catching a sideward look from Steve.

 _I wish I could touch you as well..._ he thought, recalling her warmth, the faint citrus of her hair, her skin flush against the dark sheets of his bed. Yes, he certainly did wish to touch her, in ways that were wildly inappropriate in current company.

 _What if..._ the thought wasn’t directed at him so much as it was spoken to herself, the concept spurring to her mind and through their connection like an echo, a reverberation. She focused on the way his skin felt beneath her fingertips, cool but human, thrumming with life. She honed in on the details, the way the vibranium ran smooth under her touch, the streams of metal weaving a silvery pattern against a topography of crimson.

He felt her then, like a brush of air in a still room, the impression ghost-like, surreal. Along his jaw the sensation of her lips, the way she liked to drag her mouth down his throat, teeth teasing the sensitive flesh there. He felt his eyes slide close at her phantom touch, managing to hold back a sigh so as to not garner Steve’s attention again.

Lower the specter-graze went, ghosting along his stomach, his hips, until he felt a sweep against his groin. He heard the distinct impression of Wanda’s playful laugh, teasing and mischievous. She was still engrossed in her book, onlookers unaware of the torment he endured at her hand.

The shadowed caresses were making him strain uncomfortably against his pants. Abruptly, Vision stood, taking his leave to anywhere but the crowded room, anywhere that allowed him to get lost in Wanda’s phantom caress until he could have the real thing, her body against his, his lips against her skin.

Wanda watched him stand while Steve raised an eyebrow at him, questioning the awkward haste of Vision’s movement. Natasha didn’t look up from the paper she read, though he was under the impression that she didn’t need to see him to notice his whereabouts.

“I forgot something in my room,” Vision half mumbled, taking long hurried steps until he was out of sight, allowing his shoulders to relax, recalling the pulse that thrummed along his core at her simulated touch.

He let himself become lighter, willing the atoms of his being to shift, until he was in her room, waiting. She would come to him when the time was right. He hoped the time was right soon.

Meanwhile, Steve met Wanda’s eyes, watching her shoulders shrug and her attention drift back down to her book, though he was fairly certain he caught the hint of a smirk spark across her mouth.

 

 

 


End file.
